ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing World of Supermarket
The Amazing World of Supermarket is an upcoming American computer-animated comedy-drama fantasy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios. Synopsis 10-year-old Jazz Harris is on taking action Plot In 1950s, Many people in Mexico was been killed or captured by a leader, 69 years later, the main woman named Ronnie Flores (Now know as Ronnie Gomez) who want to saves everyone from a danger. It's before her, it was Enrique who is Ronnie's husband. He wants the freedom while Ronnie wants the peace. In 1979, Enrique and Ronnie are married. One day, Ronnie was pregnant. She gave birth to Enrique's baby boy named Victor Gomez who born in 1989. Enrique then died in 1996. It was unknown. Ronnie was take care of her son alone. Years later. Victor is now 30 years old and Ronnie is now 52. Victor is working at a mariachi band. Ronnie would love to heard her son's songs. Ronnie is Cast * Mackenzie Foy as Jazz Harris * Jessica Dicicco as Madelyn Harris * Benjamin Bratt as Darren Harris * Lauren Miller as Mary Harris * David Tennant as Lou Williams * Gael García Bernal as Victor Gomez * Alanna Ubach as Ronnie Gomez (Flores) * Jaime Camil as Enrique Gomez * Paul Rudd as John Davis ** Rudd also voices Thomas Hopper. * Bret Parker as Luna Hopper * Jimmy Fallon as Eddie Gilligan * Bob Odenkirk as Rick Hart * Catherine Keener as Edna Hart * E.G. Daily as Kate Hart * Kristen Wiig as Shanelle * Seth Rogen as Mitch * Michael Cera as Andy ** Cera also voices Randy * Salama Hayek as Valentina * Maryke Hendrikse as Carla * James Franco as Hector Rubio * John Goodman as Gary Brown * Nicole Oliver as Molly Thompson * Mary Gibbs as Lori Lincoln * Lara Jill Miller as Lynn Lincoln * Robin Atkin Downes as Wally Hopper * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Lily Lincoln * Tara Strong as Lucy Lincoln * Heather Hogan as Hoshi and Jin * Beck Bennett as Mike Chang * Bobby Moynihan as Mark Chang * Alfonso Arau as Carl Green * Diane Lane as Rita Hopper * Ana Ofelia Murguia as Daisy Green * Anthony Gonzalez as Dan ** Gonzalez also voices Ray, Max and Rudy Transcript The Amazing World of Supermarket/Transcript Soundtrack The Amazing World of Supermarket/Soundtrack Quotes Jazz: Are you sure to going to travel? Madelyn: Yep, we are going to Mexico. Jazz: Yay! ---- Lou: Good Jolly travel! Luna: Have nice a trip in Mexico. Victor: See you soon! scene fades to the airplane landing in Mexican airport. Jazz: Here we are, Mexico. Madelyn: Wow we! Darren: Let's go to visit the town. the town, Jazz and Madelyn are having a fun. ---- Lou: Alright, the tacos. We have a tequila. Victor: Yeah, me too. Luna: What is it? Victor: I want to be a musician. Luna: I want to be a babysitter. Lou: I would be an artist. ---- Lou: Now what, laddies? Luna: Hmm.. All: Get the ice cream. ---- Lou's past, Young Lou is inside and doing drawing of a kingdom, a village and himself. Lou: There, done. he shown the drawing to one of his servers. Lou: What you think? ???: It was fancy. Lou: Thanks! (Lou looking at the shadow.) Trivia *This is the second movie has been rated PG for mild thematic elements, scary moments, rude humor, some brief mild language, frightening images and some action. * Despite its PG rating, it shows actual death scenes (such as Enrique was stabbed to his death by his wife Ronnie.), it also shows actual weapons, blood and gore. * This is the fourth Pixar movie to have a female protagonist, followed by Inside Out, Finding Dory and Brave. * This is the eighth Pixar film with the closing music of Disney and Pixar logos since A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Toy Story 3, Finding Dory, Coco and Cars 3. * David, Bobby, and Beck are only DuckTales actors who voice act like the humans in this movie. * Lou is actually a Scottish character. Many people mistaken him for being British. *According to Ronnie's driver, Ronnie was born in September 17, 1967. * Lou's look is similar to Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales, Mark and Mike's looks are similar to Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. * This is the sixth Pixar film to have opening music during the opening logos after Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles, Ratatouille, Coco and Inside Out. * Mike's voice is similar to Lance from Sing. * Thomas' voice is similar to Darren from Sausage Party. * John's voice is similar to Scott Lang from Ant-Man. * Ronnie's voice is similar to Imelda from Coco. * Lou's voice is similar to Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales. * Mark's voice is similar to Chet Alexander from Monster University. * Madelyn's voice is similar to Cameos * The Tenth Doctor clothes are seen in Lou's closet. * Shopwell's can be seen at the background. * Toy version of Launchpad McQuack's plane can be seen at Thomas' and Luna's room. * A plush version of Honey Mustard, Frank, Brenda, Teresa, Sammy and Lavash can be seen at Jazz's room. * Héctor's Guitar can be seen at the guitar store. * "Bendy Beaver's" can been in Lucy's drawing. * A DuckTales Theme song can be heard in the music box during the napping time. * The Ernesto De la Cruz's movies can be seen at the video store. ** It can also seen when Victor watching it. * The Rivera Family Shoemakers can be seen in the background. * A woman that look like Edna Mode. * The kid looks like Dash Parr. * Darren's glasses can be seen at Jazz's room. *A picture of Scrooge McDuck can be seen at Lou's room. *Druggie's bath salts can be seen at the drug store. *Toy version of Lightning McQueen can be in Ray's room. *A113 can be seen at Mary's class. * The man that look like Fit Man. * Kate was look like Camille Toh. * Recycled animation * In the town scene, Jazz and Madelyn did the dance that is similar to the Poco Loco scene. * The scene where the shampoo is moving is similar to the humans getting drugged scene. * The scene where Lou is singing his song The Scottish Life which it is similar to the opening scene of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. * During the final battle, Carla forcefully teams up with a willing, deliberate Ronnie by climbing up, and using the controls her actions like a puppet by pulling the hair which it is similar to the scene where Darren was been controlled by Douche. * When Ronnie grabs Jazz angrily, it's similar to Ernesto grabs Miguel. * In the scene where Lou angrily yells at Mitch for putting soap on his eyes is similar to the scene where Mr. Fizz angry at Numbuh 2. * When Victor was angry at his mother for murdering his father which is similar to Hector fighting Ernesto. * The scene where Ronnie's flashbacks where she saw her husband was about to leave Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Disney films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar Category:2019 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:PG-Rated films Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films set in 1950 Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films set in New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set in Mexico